harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)
, Ron, and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.]] Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a film adaption based on J.K. Rowling's sixth book. This will be the sixth out of eigth movies. Steve Kloves, who wrote the first through fourth films, is again writing the screenplay for HBP. The film will be released in the USA on November 21, 2008. David Yates, who directed the Order of the Phoenix, is also directing this movie. It will be the fourth movie released in November. Synopsis Fantasy Adventure. Voldemort is tightening his grip on both the Muggle and wizarding worlds and Hogwarts is no longer the safe haven it once was. Harry suspects that dangers may even lie within the castle, but Dumbledore is more intent upon preparing him for the final battle that he knows is fast approaching. Together they work to find the key to unlock Voldemort’s defenses and, to this end, Dumbledore recruits his old friend and colleague, the well-connected and unsuspecting bon vivant Professor Horace Slughorn, whom he believes holds crucial information. Meanwhile, the students are under attack from a very different adversary as teenage hormones rage across the ramparts. Harry finds himself more and more drawn to Ginny, but so is Dean Thomas. And Lavender Brown has decided that Ron is the one for her, only she hadn’t counted on Romilda Vane’s chocolates! And then there’s Hermione, simmering with jealously but determined not to show her feelings. As romance blossoms, one student remains aloof. He is determined to make his mark, albeit a dark one. Love is in the air, but tragedy lies ahead and Hogwarts may never be the same again. Known Cast Returning Cast Members *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood *Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks *David Thewlis - Remus Lupin *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange *Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Katie Leung - Cho Chang *Mark Williams - Arthur Weasley *David Bradley - Argus FilchWB press report on HP casting, released at prnewswire.co.uk *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Warwick Davis - Filius Flitwick *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Julie Walters - Molly Weasley *Timothy Spall - Peter PettigrewMoviehole interview with Timothy Spall New Cast Members *Jim Broadbent - Horace Slughorn *Helen McCrory - Narcissa Malfoy"news article" retrieved from MuggleNet *Jessie Cave - Lavender Brown"news article" retrieved from MuggleNet *Hero Fiennes Tiffin - Tom Marvolo Riddle (age 11)Warner Bros. *Frank Dillane - Tom Marvolo Riddle (teenager) *Freddie Stroma - Cormac McLaggenCBBC announces new Half-Blood Prince cast members *Louis Cordice - Blaise Zabini *Anna Shaffer - Romilda Vane *Georgina Leonidas - Katie Bell *Isabella Laughland - Leanne *Robert Knox - Marcus Belby *Scarlett Byrne - Pansy Parkinson" New Actress for Role of Pansy" *Dave Legeno - Fenrir GreybackLegeno to play Fenrir Greyback *Suzanne Toase - Alecto CarrowSuzanne Toase to play Alecto Carrow in HBP *Ralph Ineson - Amycus CarrowIneson to play Amycus Carrow *Tom Moorcroft - Regulus Arcturus BlackTwo new cast members for HBP from the-leaky-cauldron.orgTom Moorcroft's agency page *Charlie Bennison - SanguiniCharlie Bennison's agency page *Tom Coburn - Lucius Malfoy (teenager) Filming Information Current Filming Status: (latest update: 3/15/08) Crews have finished filming a scene at Millenium Bridge in London, and more on-location shoots are planned. (2/1/08) Over 80 days of filming have been completed, primarily at Leavesden Studios. Filming is set to begin at Gloucester Cathedral within the next few weeks. (1/1/08) The trio, as well as Jim Broadbent (Slughorn) are filming scenes at Leavesden studios. (12/07) Crews have completed shoots in Wiltshire, England where Dumbledore and Harry go to speak with Slughorn at his home. Some principal filming has also been completed. Filming Locations As of October 20, 2007, it was confirmed that the Gloucester Cathedral will be returning for the backdrop of Hogwarts Castle in the sixth film. Trailers and Sneek Peeks The HBP trailer has sparked much discussion throughout the Harry Potter Fandom. Take a look at predictions of when the next clip will appear near you! Teaser Trailer The teaser trailer, which gives us a little preview of the film, has been expected to be released with: :1. Speed Racer - May 2, 2008 :2. The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian - May 16, 2008 :3. Indiana Jones 4 - May 22, 2008 ' ''Indiana Jones 4 is the only film not released yet, and is predicted to be released with that. International Trailer The International Trailer, which is longer and gives you much more of a prievew, is expected to be released with: :1. Star Wars: The Clone Wars - August 2008 :'2. ''The Dark Knight - August 2008 The Dark Knight would be the best bet. Conformation Please Note, a conformation for ether of these has NOT been released. Sneek Peeks A sneek peek can be seen on the OotP DVD. Screenshots As of May 16, 2008, there are three screenshots of HBP. Two of the three WB has released and one assumed to be leaked off a fan site. Cuts Rumers say that many things will be cut in HBP, from the Tonks/Lupin to Fleur/Bill romances. However, Tom Felton said in an interview that was on the OotP DVD that there was "no noticeable cuts from the books". This brings about many discussion amoung the hardcore fans that would love to see a great film. Moaning Myrtle Moaning Myrtle was last seen in GoF, as a cameo along with Daniel Radcliffe. Sadly, Hamilton Hodell, the acting agency that represents Moaning Myrtle actress Shirley Henderson, has confirmed to SnitchSeeker that her character will not be included in the upcoming Half-Blood Prince movie. Fleur Delacour Fleur Delacour was last seen in GoF, and again, Clémence Poésy's part has been removed from HBP. However, this does not mean that her and Bill's wedding won't be mentioned, or cut, from DH. Confirmed Scenes in HBP The Burrow Attack Because in the book, it was easy for J.K. Rowling to write that it was difficult for characters to cope with the harsh conditions of the war, the writers added a scene not in the book to remind us of just that. References 6 ru:Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка (фильм)